


【授翻】The Dark

by psychomath



Category: Recovered_Dunkirk(2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “我会坐在旁边陪着你的，”汤米立刻说，用咳嗽声掩盖差点不受控制地从嘴里溜出来的，“亲爱的”。他捏了捏男人的前臂，眼睛仍然扫着他手上当地报纸上的印刷小字。





	【授翻】The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278667) by [shittershutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/pseuds/shittershutter). 



Summary：

“我会坐在旁边陪着你的，”汤米立刻说，用咳嗽声掩盖差点不受控制地从嘴里溜出来的，“亲爱的”。他捏了捏男人的前臂，眼睛仍然扫着他手上当地报纸上的印刷小字。

Text：

_汤米一能颤颤巍巍地坚持着直立一会儿就被送回了他妈妈身边，吗啡的药效仍然咬噬着他的神经末梢。他瞥了一眼车窗上自己模糊的倒影，不知怎的，看起来竟然还过得去。_

_站台上的人盯着他，好像他是个鬼魂。表情混杂着震惊和同情，挥着手。_

_他几乎就要开始像往常一样，想要为自己还活着而道歉，为自己不仅活着，现在还这么给人添麻烦而道歉，但是接着，他在站台另一端看到了她。她正无声地瘫倒，双膝跪地。所有的人中，或许她是第一个在给他整理好大衣的领子，看着他走进怪物口中那一秒就埋葬了他的人。_

_她的儿子，那个摘苹果都会摔断胳膊的男孩；被揍了一拳后，一整个周都在流鼻血的小子；会因为任何现代科学已知传染病病倒的病秧子，他是绝无可能生还的。母爱是一回事，但是在这样黑暗的时刻，你总要实际些。_

_但是现在他在这里了，尽管焦虑疲惫，但仍然活着。汤米想要矮下身子去拉她，但其他人抓住了他们，帮他们两个站直身子。在他们终于站直，看进对方眼睛的那一刻，就痛哭起来。_

_汤米一整个周都睡在他从小到大睡的床里，但痛苦依旧。现在小镇令人窒息的寂静笼罩着他，让他夜不能寐。还有人们的眼神，他们看着他，带着怜悯和惊讶。有时候相反，好像汤米回来，是取代了什么他们正在等着的人的位置。_

_一个周过去了，他出发去伦敦，这次再也不回来了。  
——————————————————————————_

汤米走下站台的动作小心翼翼，那条好腿重重落地，坏的那条腿因为惯性自己跟了上来，总算是维持住了他脆弱的平衡。

仍然有柔软的手指放在他的胳膊肘下，帮他稳住身体，但是“小小的进步也值得奖励”，他的外科医生曾经这么说。

汤米的外科医生，那个在猛烈炮火袭击下给他做手术的那个，他外号叫屠夫汤姆并不是没有原因的。 艾力克斯说，他在那样的经历之后还能再站起来真是圣经奇迹了。因此尽管满脑袋都是自我厌恶，汤米不怎么反对表扬一下自己难得没有摔倒在地的进步。

吉布森跟着他，点上一根烟，等着汤米带路时环顾着四周。

汤米的妈妈一周前打电话抱怨了坍塌的屋顶，而他每次在尝试证明自己还有点用处时都会摔个狗吃屎，不管是什么小事。

他没法自己过去帮忙，但是当吉布森表示想跟他去时，他最初并不同意。“那不是你的义务，不是你的家人。”他差点没能在说出这些话前把它们逮回去。那些话听起来不对劲，现在还有谁是吉布森的家人呢？

四周仍然黑漆漆一片，小城熟睡着，只有几盏路灯点亮道路，好像一个邀请，好像这里真有多么热情好客。

汤米深深吸气，他嗅到出发火车留下的恶臭尾气，一点点茉莉的甜味和吉布森汗水的气味。

他的汗水闻起来让汤米安心，他们的床单在他们做爱和之后闻起来就像这样，在吉布森早起工作后，汤米可以把自己裹在床单里，沉浸在他气味中，享受在自己的闹钟响起前的逃避现实的，充满绝对安全感的几分钟。

他把烟从吉布森嘴里拿出来，蹒跚着迈了一大步。

“老天，你真可爱，”他说，而没有做他真正想做的事情——吻他，沿着小镇的道路磕磕绊绊地前进。

——————————————————————

_他在把吉布森带回家那晚，提出让他去洗个澡，尽管另一个人没有兴高采烈地同意，他也没有反对。所以他让他一个人去了，给他留下些私人空间。他真的精疲力尽，很快睡着了。当他几个小时后醒来，他发现吉布森仍然坐在冷了的浴缸水里，一动不动，苍白得像个鬼魂。_

_他没法把他拉出来，以汤米的身体状况来说做不到，所以他缓慢地把手探进吉布森的两脚间，至少拔掉了塞子。_

_“我就坐在这里陪着你，好吧？”_

_汤米已经开始向马桶弯下身子——这是个多阶段的动作流程——所以即使吉布森拒绝，他也可以立刻站起来离开。他实在是没必要问出那个问题，但直到他的屁股落上平面才意识到，因为终于歇了歇腿而叹息出声。_

_“我没在偷看，”他补充道，在膝盖上叠着毛巾，然后手指交叠在其上。时间被拉长，爬得像是蜗牛一样缓慢，汤米觉得或许他应该开口说话——吉布森看来对他的声音反应良好——但是话说回来，他还需要更多关于战争的故事吗？_

_汤米所有的故事都是关于战争的，他还没想出什么新故事。_

_“起来吧，拜托了，起来吧……”随着水流下管道的声音，他的脑海里反反复复循环着这个想法。如果他站起来，至少汤米还可以给他包上毯子，然后给他煮点茶。_

_不是说有了茶就万事大吉，但是总是一个好的开始。_

_汤米走神了，因为睡意而神思朦胧，所以他突然的动作吓了他一跳，几乎让他摔下座位。_

_他慌张地眨着眼，余光看着那个裸着身体的男人向他伸出手，汤米以为他是要毛巾，所以他把毛巾拿在手里，递过去。但是吉布森抓住了他的手腕，他把拉了起来。_

_能在一分钟内直接站起来感觉简直好极了。汤米惊呼一声，充满喜悦，他虚弱的微笑在看到吉布森青紫的嘴唇后立刻消失了。_

_他的指甲也是青色的，甚至是他的乳头——这可不对头。汤米的手因为恐慌抽动，毛巾掉了下去。吉布森现在可以看到他残缺的手掌了，完完全全，清清楚楚地暴露在他面前。_

_他的眉毛扬起，眼睛长大，可疑地湿润起来。_

_“不疼，”汤米赶紧说，吞咽着。缺失的那部分有时候却会痛；有一个时髦词专门用来描述汤米的症状，_ _某个哥特式，神秘的词，_ _但他记不清了。_

_别同情我，求求你了，他绝望地想。每个人都同情他，有几个艾力克斯的女朋友一见到他就会哭起来。汤米想嚎叫，想把自己的眼睛抓出来，做些给他们个好好同情他的理由。_

_然后他感觉到吉布森的拇指轻柔地抚摸着他的手腕。没有别的，只是轻柔地抚摸，皮肤滑过皮肤。它不能让汤米失去的那两块肉回来，但他现在被接触饥渴逼得发疯，仅仅体会触摸的感觉就已经让他发出了一声让人尴尬的啜泣声。他因为那声响 脸红起来，耳朵烧得厉害。_

_吉布森没有放开他的手——他温柔地让它慢慢落下，直到松松地垂在他的身侧。然后他跟着汤米回到床上，即使那晚没有更多触碰，但他们之间的电流和温暖持续着，好像他们确实抚摸了对方。_

————————————————————————————

夏天的暑气是无情的，但是它让汤米的脑袋转得慢些，不会胡思乱想。他负责了所有的地面工作，把木板拖来拖去，把它们递到屋顶上，给快被太阳烤熟的吉布森。

到了中午，他已经快被炎热和腿痛搞得发狂了，他脚下凹凸不平的地面比相对平整的城市街道让他在一瘸一拐走来走去时疼得更厉害。

最热的时间，他们躲在屋子里，他妈妈准备的饭菜放在他们之间。尽管她用的盘子跟他童年回忆中的一模一样——中间画着一圈蓝色的花——他却没法像以前那样吃完他那份。

吉布森每次在汤米想把盘子推给他时推回来，无声地鼓动他再吃几口。这比他在壕沟里的每日配给多太多了；他没办法一次彻底吃完这么多东西。

但他尽力了，还从吉布森盘子里偷了几片自己喜欢吃的。

或许有另一种人生，汤米想，自己可以带着吉布森来着，不用说他只是个“朋友”，而是更紧密联系的关系。他发了疯才敢这么想，但是还是因为这个幻想露出了小小的微笑。

他的妈妈什么问题也没问，眼睛在他们两个人之间扫视。汤米是他们中那个负责交谈的人，考虑到战争前，所有这些事情发生前，他就像他的妈妈一样沉默得像只老鼠，现在却变得如此健谈，真是让人吃惊。

现在他滔滔不绝，自说自话的本领已经炉火纯青。他所说的每一个字都是为把吉布森从他的壳子里引诱出来而抛出的面包屑，而汤米满怀热情扔出的那些面包屑也让他取得了不小的进展。

举个例子，上个周吉布森告诉艾力克斯操他的。他们三个为此喝了个烂醉来庆祝这个里程碑式的时刻，艾力克斯甚至是他们中最骄傲的那个。

“我给你放了洗澡水降降温，”他妈妈对吉布森说，抚摸过他额头晒红的皮肤。

吉布森因为这个动作而发出吞咽声，即使他们没有挨在一起，汤米也知道吉布森僵在了原地。

“我会坐在旁边陪着你的，”汤米立刻说，用咳嗽声掩盖差点不受控制地从嘴里溜出来的，“亲爱的”。他捏了捏男人的前臂，眼睛仍然扫着他手上当地报纸上的印刷小字。

吉布森在他的触碰下放松了一点，紧紧抓着毛巾，好像下了很大的决心。而汤米确实坐在那陪着他了。

他仍然读着那篇关于即将到来的秋日节日的文章，这些来自他曾经拥有过的平静生活的碎片，好像是用外语写成的，现在看起来那么遥远陌生。

吉布森的身体上是棕色的晒痕，晒伤的发红皮肤，他白得刺眼的屁股大腿和腹股沟深色，浓密的毛发，这些颜色形成鲜明的对比。

汤米现在可以看着他了，只要他想，所以他看了。

水一直没到男人的下巴，吉布森在水接触到被晒伤的敏感皮肤时发出嘶声，然后一动不动地坐在那里，好像水是什么他要忍受的东西，指节发白的手指紧紧抓着浴缸的边。

他继续泡着澡，直到汤米翻到体育版——还挺可喜的，打破了个人记录——然后他突然站了起来，把水溅到了地上和汤米的腿上。

汤米看着湿迹在布料上扩散，给吉布森一个喘息的时间，然后把他裹进毛巾里，拍着他的肩膀和后背。

然后他开始擦他的头发，鉴于吉布森的头发浓密程度，用处不大。但吉布森乖乖地把额头靠在汤米的肩膀上，让他摩挲他的后脑勺——一个爱抚，再没别的了——吉布森发出安静的哼声。

—————————————————————————

他原来的房间上着锁，旁边的房间却有一张给两个人收拾好的床。汤米的心重重下坠，他发誓都能听见它落下的声音 。

“上来吧，舒服躺着。”他听见自己的声音遥远地说，自己却转了个身出去，叠起来的床单仍然抵着自己的胸口 。

他跌跌撞撞地下了楼，脚步声在寂静的房子里回响，等到他下了楼，汤米的眼睛已经充满泪水，根本看不清路。

肌肉记忆帮上了忙，他转了角，越过他妈妈的肩膀，汤米可以看到她收拾着盘子，安静得像是个鬼魂，苍白得也像鬼魂。

他现在能明白吉布森的状况了，所有的词语都在他脑海中排列好，但是他的喉咙却发不出最轻柔的声音，思绪混乱，在他的脑海中浮沉纠结，喧闹不休。“拜托，”它们嗡嗡作响，“他什么也没做错，我爱他不是他的错。”

他的妈妈转过身，把放着一片派和餐巾的盘子放到汤米手里

“把这个拿给你的男孩，”她说，“他都没怎么吃过东西。”

汤米眨着眼睛，几滴泪水溢了出来，黏在他的睫毛上，闪着光。她擦掉了快要滚落下来的泪滴，又转回那堆叮叮咚咚的盘子里了，显然不打算让他继续说些什么了。

所以他离开了，在他爬上楼梯时，给吉布森的派浸满了他眼泪的味道。直到他震惊的表情放松下来，变成一个小小的，松了一口气的微笑。

————————————————————————

伦敦从来不会这么黑，这么安静。即使把手伸到对方面前也看不清手指，直到天色转亮。

这种黑暗和寂静让他半夜惊醒。他从来没死过，但曾和死亡擦肩而过。死亡就是这样——一种缺失感，而不是多了什么新东西，没有声音，没有光亮。

他睡觉从来大开着窗帘，让夜晚的城市轻柔的响动和柔和的灯光守护他。

吉布森的手指轻柔地抚摸过他大腿上裸露的皮肤，那么小心翼翼，他最初都没注意到。

“睡不着？”他问在他身后搂着他的吉布森，他们流了那么多汗，说不定已经前胸和后背贴在了一起。然后他得到了在他屁股上的一捏作为确认回应，但是汤米可没办法在寂静和黑暗中做他想做的事，所以他打开了床头灯，老灯泡闪闪烁烁地发出锈橘色的灯光，照亮他们的身体。

汤米扭动着身子，直到平躺在床垫上，手掌慵懒地梳弄着男人的卷发。

“你这个下流胚，”他悄声说。吉布森显然把这当成了夸奖，手扶着汤米的脸颊，让他能呆在原处，好让吉布森吻他。最初像是玩闹，每次都在汤米可以回吻到他前退开，然后他的舌头进到深处，他们湿润的嘴贴着对方滑动的声音充满整个房间。

“她就隔着我们两道门，”汤米粗喘着，退开呼吸。“你得温柔点，可以吧？”

吉布森冲他眨了眨眼，让他脸红了，突然之间，他的腹部燃烧起欲望的火焰。当吉布森只是他自己的时候，他爱这个男人。不是那个因为创伤和伤痛汗湿，尝起来像海藻和血的男人，而是其下，那个友善又见鬼的顽皮，还有一点点害羞的人。

吉布森第一次冲他微笑时，那笑容有点吓人，几乎让他的心脏炸裂。他的整张脸改变了，不可辨识，非常陌生，他的嘴角因为脸部肌肉对陌生拉伸的抵抗而扭动。尽管微弱，但那笑意到达了他的眼底，那就足够了。

他触碰着他微笑的嘴角，现在非常稳定。也是只为他展露的微笑。他在吻上去之前再次抚摸过他微笑的轮廓，把因为沾满唾液的手指在他臀瓣间的动作而发出的惊呼封在吻里，吉布森的手指柔软却坚定。

感觉还是有点艰涩，但是汤米没带什么能润滑的东西，毕竟他本来以为他们会睡在不同的房间。所以吉布森给他的扩张缓慢而充满歉意，手指甜蜜地拖拽过汤米的内壁，插入然后抽出，他的另一只手压在汤米脑后，让他可以在继续吻他时抚摸他的头发。

“我不知道我还能这样躺多久，”汤米实话实说。他本人倒是不介意花费一整个世纪的时间感受吉布森的手指进出他身体的感觉，但是他的四肢就又是另一回事了。

吉布森把唾沫吐在手心，给自己粗略地润滑。他看起来几乎有些羞怯了，好像汤米需要，甚至值得被宠坏，而不是像他们现在自然而然进行的这样。

“没关系的，”汤米贴着他的嘴巴悄悄说，“只要温柔点。”

吉布森温柔极了。他抓着汤米的胯骨，缓慢地插了进去。然后他几乎静止了， 但目前对他们来说已经足够。房间里太热了，他们的接触到的皮肤黏在一起，汗水汇聚在身体的凹陷处，床单被汗水浸湿。

汤米在他们几乎不动时收紧内壁，直到他们重新贴着对方的脸呻吟惊喘，额头抵在一起。吉布森的手向下滑过汤米的腹部，但被汤米颤抖的手指尴尬地抓住，温柔地环着他的下腹部。

“还不用，”汤米呻吟着，“现在这样就好。这样感觉真好。”

吉布森的臀部抵着他猛地抽动了一下，他松开了他们交缠的手指，把汤米那条好腿推向胸口。现在他进得很深，身体紧紧贴在一起。汤米能感觉到他在他身体内高潮，让他的身体变得湿滑，甚至比夏天还要火热。

汤米亲吻他鼻梁和颧骨上晒红的皮肤，看这个晒伤程度，过一两天就会开始蜕皮。他贴着他的皮肤低声爱语，希望即使在它们淹没在吉布森的粗喘中时，他仍能感受到汤米的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，诉说着爱意。

吉布森听到了，他想把喉咙深处回响的告白撕裂出来，在汤米安抚的手指贴上他嘴唇时咳嗽着。

“我知道，亲爱的。”他低声说，亲吻着吉布森因为突如其来的干渴，不住吞咽而上下的喉结。

吉布森也躺回床上，在他们的皮肤分开时发出嘶嘶的痛呼。他舔湿自己的手掌，然后圈住汤米的阴茎，另一只手分开汤米的臀瓣，手指插了进去，在年轻人无法自制地弓起身子时几乎没怎么打开他。

汤米在他的手指轻柔地按摩着他大腿上侧深深的伤疤时高潮了，那些曾经嵌入过弹片而粗糙坏死的皮肤被按摩着，直到肌肉放松下来，他可以完全直起他的腿。

然后他的手掌向下，抓住他的屁股，另一只压在他突出的胯骨上，在他继续时，所有的感觉都回来了。

汤米快活地叹息，蜷起脚趾，享受着他能感受到的是好的那种痛的时刻。

他们把床单换成汤米早些时候自己拿的那条，吉布森的头枕在他胸口。汤米的手指玩弄着他的头发，直到他指尖的小小震颤终于平息。

————————————————————————

汤米第二次醒来已经是早晨了，天气终于凉爽到能让他的皮肤变得干松些。看起来快到早上五点了，天色正在越来越亮。

他看见吉布森靠在窗框上，已经穿了一半衣服，随着他的眼睛逐渐适应光线，吉布森深色的剪影变得更加清晰。

他冲男人几乎盲目地伸出手臂，然而吉布森还是走向他了，他总是会。汤米在他靠得足够近时爬到床边，坐起来迎上他。他两手环抱着男人的腰，脸埋在他柔软的腹部。他感受着温暖的血肉在其下起起落落，深吸着他的气味，吉布森的手抚摸着他的后脑勺。

汤米退后了一点，磨蹭着男人的侧面，嘴贴上他肋骨下最大的那道伤疤，看起来可怕又宽阔，中间的部分仍然泛红，拒绝痊愈。

吉布森喘息起来，心跳加快，那只插在他头发里的手收紧了，但仍然呆在原处。在昏暗的天光里，在他被烧伤的皮肤下，看不出那里是否泛红。

汤米在他胸口中央吻了最后一吻，在那里，他的心脏跳得那么大声，令人安心地稳定，然后准备起床。

剩下的活他已经帮不上什么忙了，但是至少他还可以帮他擦擦背，拿点早餐什么的，他想。

吉布森抓着他的两只手，亲吻他的手掌，摇了摇头。汤米嗤之以鼻，想要挣脱，但是如果汤米诚实的话，他既不处于有利的位置又没有足够的力量，但仍然用力挣扎了几次，直到吉布森说：“睡觉。”

汤米眨了眨眼。这个词这么短，听起来居然相当自然流畅，即使吉布森的嗓子仍然因为烟熏而干哑。但它就这么跑出来了，像是一个魔咒，填满了他们之间的空隙，让他的眼皮越发沉重。

“你还在疼。睡觉。”

他立刻松开了手，放弃了所有抵抗。吉布森看起来很肯定，一点也看不出自卑的痕迹，这真的是个值得记住的场景。

“再睡一个小时，”汤米含含糊糊地说，在倒回枕头上时发出痛呼。无可否认，躺下对他的背好些。吉布森点了点头，看起来满意了，飞快地吻了吻他的额头。

汤米皱了皱脸，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，直到吉布森走出房间，安静地合上门。只有当他一个人时，汤米终于把脸埋进枕头里，发出一声叹息，一个大大的微笑牵动他的脸颊。

FIN


End file.
